


Three Might Be A Crowd, But Everyone's Happier For It

by CelticPixie



Series: Joe and David and Their Little Anna [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pillow Talk, Polygamy, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9903428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticPixie/pseuds/CelticPixie
Summary: David's very pretty. Anna's noticed, Joe's noticed, and Anna's finally had enough of the three of them dancing around and decided to confront the matter. And she has an offer she knows Joey can't refuse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, utmost respect for the real people, but this isn't about them. 
> 
> Never been beta'd or edited, sorry. I'll go back and fix things if I can.
> 
> This is much shorter than the first, but I have a massive two piece in the works.

" _Do you wanna fuck Web?_ " The question was nonchalant, her voice raspy and wrecked but as casual as if she was asking about work or the weather. He snapped his head to look at her, but she was too busy lightning her post-sex cigarette to see him gaping at her like she was a madwoman. 

" _W-what?_ " He sputtered, turning away from the window after knocking off his own cigarette one last time on the sill.

"Web. Webster. You know, the puppy you brought home from the army. Do you wanna fuck him? Kiss him right on that pretty mouth a' his?" She switched from German to English as if it would help him better understand. Her features were calm as she took a drag, waiting for him to respond, but the smoldering in her eyes gave away her interest in his answer. 

"Where the hell did you get that idea? Some fantasy of yours?" He deflected, making her smirk as she slouched against the headboard.

"Of course. He's pretty. You'd be crazy not to want him even a little. But, I've seen the way you watch him sometimes. It's the same look you gave me when I wore that dress to Becca's wedding. You know, the red one. Remember it?" Of course he remembered it. A halter top red dress that cinched her waist and barely reached her knees in a blinding shade of red he'd nearly ripped off her body in his frenzy to have her after hours of cruel teasing. But he didn't look at Web like that, did he? No, he'd never be that obvious, and Web was too observant and loud-mouthed not to have said something about it if he was. 

"I don't look at Webster like that," he said, but she only grinned at him from behind her cigarette. 

"You do. And it's very, _very_ , attractive. Gets me all hot and bothered thinking about inviting him into our bed as a third." She was leering at him now, obviously aware that her words were peaking his interest. "Do you think he's a good kisser? I think he's a good kisser. No one has a mouth like that without being a good kisser. God, that mouth. Sometimes, I wanna yell at him just cause the way he pouts is so pretty." He'd stubbed out his cigarette somewhere during her tangent and started stalking towards her with a fire in his eyes that set her insides ablaze. "Don't you just dream about that mouth of his? Red and abused from being kissed and bitten until he's panting and begging? Do you dream about him like I do?"

She put her cigarette down in the ashtray beside her and rose up onto her knees to meet him as he came up to the side of the bed. 

"I bet you do." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his ear, taking his earlobe between her teeth and scraping them across the sensitive skin before breathing out her raspy confession. "Cause I dream about that pretty mouth of his wrapped around your cock." 

A snarl bubbled up from his throat as his hands clamped down in her hips punishingly tight and he shoved her back onto the bed before climbing on top of her. 

"Jesus Christ, woman, you're trying to kill me," he growled, slamming his mouth down onto her and swallowing her moan as she arched up into him, When they finally separated, she was grinning up at him widely.

"I was right," she teased, leaning up to nip at his bottom lip and draw out another of those beautiful sounds he made that she adored.

"When aren't you right, you little shit?" He shot back, grinding down against her thigh and gripping her by the side of the neck tightly, his thumb resting in the graceful curve of the hollow of her throat. He leaned down to kiss her again, but when they came up for air again, Anna still had more to say.

"So does this mean I have permission to seduce David into our bed as a third?" She asked between gasping breaths. Grinning widely, Joe gave in to what he'd been secretly craving for months and nodded. "As a permanent addition? Not just a one time thing?" His response was a muffled " _god yes_ " pressed against her skin as he trailed his mouth down her neck and chest and stomach, down to right where she wanted him to be, And this time, she came with a shuddered gasp and a whimper of " _David_."


End file.
